robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Steg-O-Saw-Us
Steg-A-Saw-Us? On the battle board from the show it says Steg-A-Saw-Us, but on the side of the robot it says Steg-O-Saw-Us, I assume we'll stick with Steg-O. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we should stick with the name on the robot in this case. It's not a bad idea to mention on the article that there was an alternate spelling though. Christophee (talk) 00:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Play-off? I know the logical conclusion after the Hypno Disc fight was that Steg-O-Saw-us was too badly damaged to fight Firestorm for third place, but unlike Hypno-Disc being too damaged to fight Stinger, I have never seen this mentioned on the show. During the Grand Final, Craig Charles said after the awards that there would be two knockout fights between the four remaining robots, and then a third and final battle to decide the champion, no mention of a playoff at all. Also, when the Steg-O-Saw-us team talked to Philippa after losing, they noted that their machine had been wrecked, but did not talk about a possible play-off with Firestorm, or that they were too damaged to fight it. Finally, during the team's introduction in series 4, they said that they reached the Grand Final of series 3 and came joint third with Firestorm, when usual circumstances would mean they came fourth. From all of this, I have been led to the conclusion that either there was never meant to be a playoff, or they just didn't mention it for some reason. Should we just keep the text as it is, or add a note that there was no mention of a playoff? :It'd be hard to imagine why they wouldn't have had a playoff, especially since every other series did. But it did seem sorta strange that one was never mentioned. Mind you, I seem to remember that, in Series 4, a playoff wasn't mentioned until long Hypno-Disc was back in the pits after its fight with Pussycat, and it was never mentioned once by Craig or Jonathon....only by Julia. CrashBash 16:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Since Firestorm was seeded higher than Steg 2, the general consensus appears to be that Steg placed fourth in Series 3. I don't know what to say beyond that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Post Series 3? I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that after the 3rd wars, it was used as a flipper test chew toy for Steg 2 and then scrapped. --AlexGRFan97 (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :It could well've been, but Steg 2 did use a lot of the parts from Steg-O-Saw-Us anyway, so I'm guessing just the chassis and body was used as a flipper test. It would make sense if this was the case. Datovidny (talk) 14:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Possible merge? So I've been thinking, and seeing as all three of the Steg pages are relatively short, maybe we could merge them all into one large page, perhaps with images of all three in the page introduction, like there is on the Plunderbird page; after all, they were seasoned competitors of the 3rd to 5th wars. I'd be willing to work on this on a sandbox, just bear in mind I'm a little busy with exams and the like right now; but I'd be interested in hearing people's thoughts here first. RelicRaider (talk) 10:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'd be against it. They're all significantly different bots (unlike say Plunderbird and Firestorm which were all basically the same robot with differences). Also if we did that, there would be no point in having the Jurassic Park page either. This team is more like The Mule/Big Cheese/Wheely Big Cheese and Robot The Bruce/Chaos/Chaos 2 in that they were three distinct robots with completely different stories. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I was tempted, but I'll say no too. The name would be a problem, as we've never had a robot outright called "Steg", and the least successful Steg maachine would have to headline the infobox. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::There are exceptions to the "last robot headlines the info box/page" rule, but I wouldn't be opposed to having an image of 3 stegs in the infobox. And you could just call the page steg-o-saw-rus and have redirects to Steg, steg 2 and 3 stegs; and I'd say the Steg robots have a better story combined. After all, they all took parts from each other, notably those wheels, and the decline of the robots in general. The Jurassic park info could be moved onto the Steg page. I just want to consider all options before a decision is reached. RelicRaider (talk) 20:56, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Revisiting the missing playoff question I think we need to revisit the question of was there a 3rd/4th playoff in Series 4. This has bugged me ever since Steg 2 introduce themselves in Series 4 as "we came joint third last year with Firestorm". Here's my arguments and proposal. *No playoff is mentioned. This is strange because Series 2 had one, showing it was a part of the show, and Series 4 had one where a robot was too damaged to participate, showing that the show made an effort to broadcast even where a battle was not going to take place. Should we assume that because Series 2 had one, they had one but left it out? Or should we assume that they would have shown it if they did, just like they did in Series 4. I feel that the smaller speculation is to follow Series 4, as well as our Canon policy, and not speculate on something we didn't know happened. *Steg 2 introduce themselves as joint third place. To refute that we'd be required to accuse them essentially of lying. This isn't like Killertron's consistent mistakes, where we know the truth and they were making mistakes, this is us saying "this happened, we can't prove it but it did and you're wrong to say otherwise". Not a good idea. *Neither the Run Amok Tournament trees nor the Tectonic Robot Wars website mention a cancelled playoff. Those were the basis of our original information, and I can only conclude that a user (possibly even me) has made the assumption of a 3/4 split and passed that off as fact. *The arguments for considering Steg the 4th place are based on a) the fact that there's always been a playoff and b) the fact that it was seeded lower than Firestorm. I've already mentioned the former in my first bullet point, so I'd like to address the seeding point. **Seeding as we know is highly arbitrary by the show. Behemoth was also seeded higher than Steg 2, and we don't really suspect that it came third. I'd like to promote the theory that the seeds sometimes used the impure argument of "the better the robot that beat you, the better robot you must be". See Atomic being seeded in Series 5 over better Series 4 heat finalists like Bulldog Breed, and Wheely Big Cheese being the highest seeded heat finalist of Series 3 (excluding Behemoth who was obviously pushed up for World Championship purposes). Firestorm lost to the gold medalist, Steg to the silver medalist. It's speculation, but so is everything at this point. **Even if no one buys that argument, the fact remains that we shouldn't speculate based on seeding in Series 4. Heck, this is the series that seeded Killerhurtz 16 despite never winning a battle. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with how it went in the previous war. So what do we do? *I'd like to remove all references to Steg being damaged to continue immediately, because we don't have a shred of proof to establish it. *I'd like to change all the succession boxes from Firestorm coming third and Steg 4th to saying both came Third jointly (like how we used to do the Annihilator champions). *On the 4th pages, we would still put successor for Series 4 and say "Joint third" to show that two robots tied for third, meaning there was no fourth. For example (Killertron, Roadblock, Hypno-Disc and Stinger) Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:34, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :It's sad to totally reinvent the way we've been thinking for years, but if there truly is no evidence to suggest a cancelled playoff (we only have the opposite as the soccer final didn't have a place otherwise, and Steg's claims), we don't have a choice. Before we go ahead though, we need to absolutely check every source - Firestorm's website, Steg's website, the Hypno-Disc DVD etc - it'd be a shame to realise later that we had a source after all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:57, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, this has kind of been on my mind recently too because of how obscure and secretive the whole thing is. I've always just assumed that the "joint third place" statement was because both teams had their own personal agreement that they shared third as they couldn't fight each other to prove who deserved third, but of course, that's assuming things even further. What makes things even harder to pursue is that neither teams have active Facebook pages concerning their robot - although I do know Alex Mordue is active on Facebook, Reddit and YouTube, so maybe, just maybe he may be able to shed some light on the matter. If we do fail to come to a conclusion, then yes, we will have to go for the safer option, but it does have to be stressed that we exert ourselves a lot in trying to find an answer beforehand. Nweston8 (talk) 00:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't have the time to scour every website to prove myself wrong, so if there's no activity on this page in the next few days, I'm going to proceed with the change. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, whilst I recall it being mentioned on a few websites, I don't recall where. However, they were likely fansites, so I think it's best to go with what we know as fact. Obviously, the fact there was no designated playoff should still be referenced and would probably make good trivia for the S3 Grand Final page. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I looked on the archived Firestorm website (http://web.archive.org/web/20071009181529/http://www.teamfirestorm.co.uk/results.htm#series3), and I found this: I think that solves that debate. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that explains why the playoff didn't go ahead, certainly. Seems odd though that they decided to have Steg be joint third because of that, yet straight up gave Stinger the rank over Hypno-Disc the following year in the same scenario. CrashBash (talk) 18:32, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess Steg's team just allowed themselves to declare their robot as joint third because there was nothing to disprove it? Certainly we should make mention of the cancelled playoff, using the Firestorm website as a reference in every instance. Do we still consider Steg to be joint third anyway? Maybe, it's very hard to decide now, as they came 'fourth' back-stage for the exact same reason as Hypno-Disc, but only ever came 'third' on the televised broadcast. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well done Drop zone good find. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say fourth personally, I always just thought because there was no big mention of a playoff, team Steg just said joint third. But now we know there was meant to be a playoff, the robot that's forfeited should be counted as having lost to the other. I mean whenever a robot couldn't participate in a losers melee they didn't draw with the winner of the melee. Same with an annihilator round. RelicRaider (talk) 22:41, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :In case anybody was interested, Alex Mordue responded to my message I sent on the day this question was asked. Here's what he said: "To be honest I don't really remember all the details, but I do seem to recall that we agreed with the Steg team that we'd take joint 3rd since it seemed unfair to them as obviously this was right at the end of filming and so they didn't have enough time to make repairs (no other bouts to film)." Nweston8 (talk) 22:13, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::That sounds conclusive to me! Steg did get joint third then, and we should reflect this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Making my way through the relevant pages now. CrashBash (talk) 23:09, November 20, 2016 (UTC)